newfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Crow Girls
The Crow Girls — Maida and Zia What Crow Corbae Defining Description Maida and Zia are ancient crow Corbae and among the First People who appear to be two identical girls of indeterminate age. Despite people's numerous assumptions, they are not twins (nor even sisters; they each maintain that they are merely friends). ~ Newford Wiki / The Crow Girls About While The Rookery's only human resident, Rory Crowther thinks they are simply incorrigible, mischievous neighborhood tomboys who play coy about where they actually live, the other Corbae in the house know the truth: Maida and Zia really do live in the old elm tree in The Rookery's backyard. ~ Newford Wiki / The Crow Girls Personality and Character Their demeanor and attitude can be hard for the strictly logical thinker to reconcile with the idea of their eternal presence, but Jack Daw explains in Someplace To Be Flying that the Crow Girls deal with living forever by existing purely in what he descibes as "Zen time," experiencing life in an ever-present "now," not dwelling on the past nor worrying about the future. As a result, the Crow Girls maintain a childlike innocence and sense of adventure. This also leaves them prone to boredom, however, resulting in them finding diversions that can get on the nerves of more practical people. ~ Newford Wiki / The Crow Girls Physical Decription appear to be two identical girls of indeterminate age (guessed anywhere from fourteen years old, to early 20's). Talent Other Details *Live in the huge Elm tree in the backyard of the Rookery. ~ reference link: Newford Wiki / The Crow Girls * Cuckoos: "The cuckoo is a pretty bird, he sings as he flies. He sucks little bird's eggs, and then he just dies." — Rhyme sung by one of The Crow Girls after the death of Philippe Couteau History / Background They first created the world, and were the first of the First People, along with Raven. ✥ They are actually indescribably ancient crow Corbae who were there when Raven used his famous pot to stir the world as we know it into existence. ~ Newford Wiki / The Crow Girls Connections (characters, places) Events in the Series (spoilery area) Books / Stories Appear In * Someplace to Be Flying #8 * Moonlight and Vines #9 (collection) — "Crow Girls" * Moonlight and Vines #9 (collection) — "Twa Corbies" * The Onion Girl #11 * Tapping the Dream Tree #12 (collection) * Make a Joyful Noise #17 * Old Man Crow #19 * Muse and Reverie #23 * The Very Best of Charles de Lint (collection) Short Stories: * "Crow Girls" * "A Crow Girls Christmas" by Charles de Lint & MaryAnn Harris — Free See Also * Zia * Maida * Rookery * Raven * Corbae * "A Crow Girls Christmas" * Newford Series External Links Refences: * The Newford Wiki / The Crow Girls * The Newford Wiki / Corbae * * * * * Other interesting links: * The Introverted Reader: Character Connection: Charles de Lint's Crow Girls * * Category:Characters Category:Otherworlders